


Honey

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Series: Domesticated [1]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach calls Frankie honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some happy fluff and that is mostly what this is. Apparently, I couldn't resist getting a little sappy for a paragraph or two...

It was 7:45 pm. Zach was rushing off of the subway. He stood by the door waiting for it to open and quickly stepped on the platform, walking hurriedly to the stairs. He emerged in a large crowd on the street, just a few blocks away from home. He walked determinedly, he needed to make it home by 8. The show started at 8 and he didn't want to endure Frankie's withering stare if he was late. It was true that Zach thought Frankie was even hotter when he was a little angry, but Zach wanted to have a fun night tonight, no drama.

Zach made it to the lobby with five minutes to spare and waited impatiently for the elevator to carry him up to the correct floor. Zach quickly unlocked the door and walked inside with two minutes to spare.

"Honey, I'm home," Zach declared as he hung his coat up and pulled his boots off. Zach came around the corner to see Frankie moving around the kitchen, finishing up dinner. Frankie turned and smiled at Zach before giving him a small smirk. "Just in time, honey," Frankie replied. He practically purred the word honey before ending with an exaggerated wink.

Zach laughed softly and walked up behind Frankie, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing Frankie's cheek. "What babe? You don't like it when I call you honey?" Zach asked playfully.

"Oh, quite the contrary, sugar, I love it. I'd like it even more if we actually had some honey to play with," Frankie said with a smirk that tried to cover his blazing eyes.

"Later?" Zach asked.

"Yes, please. But now, we have to watch my sister be amazing. Plus, I made a healthy dinner," Frankie said, feeling the pride rise in his chest. He puffed his chest out a little bit in show before he pointed to the food on the counter. He had already plated their meal. 

Zach looked at all the greens on the plate and then noticed they were eating fish again. Zach was pretty sure Frankie had eaten more fish than anyone else on the planet, ever. If Zach was being honest, it was Frankie's best dish, so he smiled at Frankie and picked up both plates, carrying them to the coffee table. The TV was already tuned to the right channel to watch the Academy Awards.

Ari had landed the role of Christine in a new movie version of "The Phantom of the Opera" a few years ago. The shooting schedule and rehearsals had been rigorous, but it had finally been released just a few months ago. Zach had gone to the premiere with Frankie. Of course Ari was brilliant in it. Not only did she sing masterfully, but her acting had really stepped up the performance. The movie had been nominated for Best Picture, but more importantly, the original song she had co-written was nominated. She was going to perform the song tonight in front of all those actors and actresses. Hell, Meryl Streep was going to be there. Zach was so excited for her, but he couldn't fathom the amount of nerves he would feel standing on a stage in front of all those people. Plus, she had a decent chance of winning. The song had won the Golden Globe earlier. 

Frankie had watched all of the pre-show red carpet coverage and was filling Zach in about Ari's interviews and how gorgeous she looked. Zach smiled at him, adoring how much Frankie loved his sister. It was one of the things he'd loved about him first and Zach was pretty sure he'd always find it irresistibly cute.

When the show returned from the first commercial and Frankie fell silent, Zach finally got to eat. He was starving. He loved when Frankie cooked for him, even if it was usually fish. Frankie ate beside him, clearly engrossed in the show. Zach wasn't very interested in the awards. As far as he was concerned, whenever Ari had sung and the award had been handed out, he was done.

Zach finished his food a little while later and leaned back on the sofa, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He started skimming through his Instagram. Frankie didn't notice this until the commercials started again. "Hey mister, this is a no phone time. Watch with me," Frankie insisted.

"It's kind of boring, babe. When is Ari going to be on?" Zach asked.

"Soon. Like twenty minutes I think. But this is still a no phone zone. Hand it over," Frankie insisted, holding his hand out. They'd played this game before. It went both ways. When Frankie had something important he wanted to watch, he'd always keep Zach from playing on his phone to ensure he was being in the moment with Frankie. Zach did the same thing to Frankie during all the sporting events he liked to watch. Actually, Zach was so proud of Frankie and the football knowledge he'd gained in the last few years. Frankie had even stopped pulling his phone out during games lately. 

"Make me," Zach said with a wink.

Frankie pounced on him. Zach held his phone out in his outstretched hand, gripping Frankie around the waist with his free hand to keep him from reaching the phone. Frankie changed tactics quickly, tickling Zach on his sides and kissing his neck. Both actions left Zach a giggling mess and his arm fell back to his body involuntarily so that Frankie could snatch the phone. 

"Ah ha! I win," Frankie crowed triumphantly, stuffing Zach's phone in his pocket.

"Fraaankiiieeee, don't make me go in after it," Zach said, his giggles slowly subsiding. He reached out to grab Frankie by the hips, dropping his hand to Frankie's upper thigh, feeling his phone under the fabric.

Frankie pulled Zach's hands off of him and said, "Later baby. We have to watch. Ari is coming up. You want to watch Ari, right? That was the whole point of this," Frankie said in an exaggerated whine with a pouty lip. Zach smiled at the theatrics.

"Of course I want to see Ari kill it babe. Come here. If we cuddle, I'll be less bored," Zach offered innocently.

"Sure you will," Frankie said skeptically as he curled up into Zach's side. He put his head against Zach's chest as Zach wrapped an arm around his waist. Zach kissed the top of Frankie's head as Frankie continued to watch. Zach paid better attention this time, not that he had much choice. Zach dropped his hand to rest on Frankie's ass a few minutes later and Frankie shifted back against his hand. Zach gave him a soft pat and they kept watching and waiting for Ari's turn.

It took about thirty minutes, but finally Ari was on the stage to sing her song. She had changed into one of the costumes Christine had worn in the movie. It was a lace dress with an impossibly tight bodice. She looked gorgeous, as usual. She sang beautifully and nailed the high notes. Zach loved watching Frankie when he watched his sister perform. He basically fan girled over the whole thing--every time. Frankie pulled out his phone and videoed himself for his vine account. It was basically a video of Frankie imitating the high notes as Ari sang them in the background of the video. Frankie even swung his phone around to show Zach doubled up in laughter on the couch.

When she was done performing, Frankie rewound to replay the performance so they could both actually pay good attention to it. It was as flawless as always. Then the show continued and Zach was growing restless with boredom. He even gathered the dishes and started washing them. It was unusual for him to actually wash the dishes without Frankie, but he couldn't sit through one more boring screenplay category.

Just as he was finishing the dishes, Frankie called for him because Ari's category was up. Frankie was a ball of nervous energy, bouncing on the couch as Zach sat next to him. Zach grabbed Frankie hand and they interlaced their fingers, both feeling major butterflies as they watched the nominees flash on the screen. Frankie felt like his heart would beat out of his chest as he waited for the winner. When Ari won, Frankie screamed and wrapped his arms around Zach. Zach laughed, pulling Frankie back into a semi upright position, insisting he listen to her acceptance speech. It was a sweet speech. She thanked all of the required people and her family, all mentioned by name before she thanked Frankie specifically for inspiring her to pursue musical theater as a child.

Frankie was teary. Zach wiped his eyes. Frankie finally turned his attention away from the award show and looked Zach in the eye. "She's amazing. She's perfect," Frankie whispered.

"Almost as amazing and perfect as you," Zach said, running his fingers through Frankie's hair. Frankie smiled at him, but shook his head almost imperceptibly. Zach continued, "I mean it. You're the smartest, funniest person in the whole world as far as I'm concerned. I'm so lucky you share that with me everyday and allow me to love you. Even more than that, you love me. It's more that I could've ever hoped for."

Frankie leaned into Zach, finally pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Zach held Frankie close for a minute before Frankie whispered his name. Zach moved so he could look at Frankie's face. Instead of the soft face he was expecting, he was greeted with a devilish grin. Zach liked where this was going. 

Frankie quickly said, "I love you too. More than you'll ever know." Then Frankie was suddenly pushing Zach down into the couch, covering his neck in kisses and not so gentle nips. Zach groaned and said, "Bedroom. Please. Now."

Frankie obliged, standing up and holding his hand out for Zach. Zach got up and moved toward the bedroom before he remembered he hadn't texted Ari yet. Frankie still had his phone. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie from behind, dropping both of his hands into Frankie's pockets, successfully retrieving his phone while Frankie's mind was elsewhere. He quickly texted Ari: 'Congrats! I'm so proud of you sis.' Before he tossed his phone on the couch, pulling Frankie by the hand to their room. 

Frankie stopped suddenly at the doorway. There was a glimmer in his eye that Zach returned with a blazing stare. Frankie used a mock innocent voice to ask, "Honey?"


End file.
